Excellus
Excellus (エクセライ Exceli in the Japanese version) is an enemy boss character from Fire Emblem Awakening and one of Walhart's generals and tactician. Profile ''Fire Emblem Awakening Excellus serves Walhart as his tactician for battles, but was secretly manipulating him. Excellus' skills lie not in war tactics, but his ability to con and deceive others into joining Walhart's army through blackmailing and threats. Excellus cares only for himself, Grima and seizing power, even if it means abandoning his superiors. However, despite his cowardly nature. Excellus was secretly a devout member of Grimleal, and was manipulating Walhart to fail in his quest to destroy the Grimleal. Excellus also took a deal from Aversa which offered him the throne of Plegia if he was able to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom. At Fort Steiger, Excellus managed to threaten numerous Resistance members to fight Chrom's army and aid Pheros to her disgust, but in the end, it was futile and the fort was seized. Later at the Demon's Ingle, Excellus spoke to Yen'fay before his battle with his sister and Chrom's army and openly mocked him. After Yen'fay's death, Excellus revealed to Say'ri why Yen'fay allied with Walhart, and laughed as Say'ri learned the heartbreaking truth before warping away. Believing to still have much of Chon'sin under his control, Excellus returns to Valm to prepare for the battle between Walhart and Chrom. After Chrom defeats Walhart outside of the castle, Excellus looks outside after Walhart tells him to. He is surprised that the Chon'sin forces are now allied with Chrom and his army, unable to understand why they had turned sides. Walhart deduces that they were loyal to Yen'fay and not under the control of Excellus' blackmail. Walhart also reveals that he has been aware of Excellus' betrayal towards him, having learned about his secret deal with Aversa. Hearing this, Excellus asks Walhart why he did not have him killed, only for Walhart to state that he does not see Excellus as a threat. Excellus attempts to flee the castle, but Walhart orders him to lead his personal guard into battle and threatens to kill him on the spot if he refuses. With no other choice, he fights against the Shepherds, only to be killed in battle. Excellus' gender is rather confusing, due to his ambiguous appearance and his use of feminine titles. In Chapter 22, Aversa implies in a conversation with Robin that Excellus is a eunuch: '''Aversa:' Yes, I promised him the Plegian throne in exchange for the Emblem... He jumped at the offer! Well, as much as the fat little piggie could jump... Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the— Oho... Well, perhaps Excellus was a bit different in that respect... ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Excellus appears as an enemy Mirage and boss that possesses acclaimed director Kuen Tarachino. With Tarachino under his influence, he puts Tsubasa Oribe through a series of challenges that lead her to grow as an actress. When he finally challenges the party to combat, Yashiro Tsurugi assists him in battle. Upon his defeat, he attempts to flee like a coward, but drops dead. Excellus later reappears in Illusory Dolhr, having been revived by the Shadow Dragon. Excellus is redesigned as a robot with a very feminine figure, two giant legs and his face on a computer screen. In the battle, it is advised that you pay attention to his current color, which hints his weaknesses. If the player lowers Yashiro's HP enough, Excellus will swap his own HP percentage with Yashiro's, which heals Yashiro, but also damages himself. When Excellus reaches half of his HP, he will enter his second phase where his lights turn white, meaning that he is weak to every single element, but also means that he is in his most dangerous state since he will start spamming Ma -dyne spells, dealing massive damage to the party. It is advised to spam healing and damage Excellus with your most powerful attacks, and to also kill him quickly in this phase. In Game Fire Emblem Awakening Boss Stats Chapter 20 |-|Normal= ''*-Dropped when defeated |-|Hard= +''-Forged weapon (Each "+" is +4 Mt and +10 hit per cross) ''*-Dropped when defeated |-|Lunatic= +''-Forged weapon (Each "+" is +4 Mt and +10 hit per cross) ''*-Dropped when defeated ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Chapter 4 Original= Agilao Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Fire |items=Scheming Insight Master Seal }} |-|Form 1= Zanma Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Wind |items=Scheming Insight Master Seal }} |-|Form 2= Bufula Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Blizzard |items=Scheming Insight Master Seal }} |-|Form 3= Maragidyne Mazandyne Mabufudyne All part of the act...! |items=Scheming Insight Master Seal }} Boss Stats Chapter 6 Original= Agilao Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Fire |items= }} |-|Form 1= Zanma Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Elwind |items= }} |-|Form 2= Bufula Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Elblizzard |items= }} |-|Form 3= Maragidyne Mazandyne Mabufudyne All part of the act...! |items= }} Quotes Chapter 20 Vs. Say'ri * '''Excellus':...You. ...YOU! You and Yen'fay cost me EVERYTHING! * Say'ri: I only pray my brother is watching... Yen'fay, guide my hand! Trivia *Excellus' English voice actor, Spike Spencer, also voiced Marth in the English dub of the Fire Emblem anime. *Much of Excellus background such as being a Grima worshipper, and his manipulation of Walhart is only revealed in the latter's supports with a female Avatar. *Excellus uses female pronouns, and style of speaking in Japanese. *Excellus shares many traits with Valtome from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, including the narcissism, dressing and looking rather effeminate, and even sharing similar laughter. * Excellus is in two popularity polls ** In the most influential villain listed in the Art of Awakening, Excellus scored 4th place. ** The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that he was 476th place out of 791 with 254 votes, making him the lowest scoring character of the Awakening portion. *Excellus appearance in Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE is similar to the Recognizer from the 1982 movie "Tron". Gallery File:Excellus_sketch.png|Concept art of Excellus. File:Ibunroku Excellus.png|Artwork of Excellus as well as his original form in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:TMS Excellus 1.png|Excellus' first form in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:TMS Excellus 2.png|Excellus' second form in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:TMS Excellus 3.png|Excellus' third form in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. B12-070HN artwork.png|Artwork of Excellus in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. B12-070HN.png|Excellus as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters